


mindfulness

by peakgay



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peakgay/pseuds/peakgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon marrying Alexander Hamilton, Eliza is continuously blessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mindfulness

**Author's Note:**

> this is for [a prompt](http://hamiltonprompts.tumblr.com/post/133402348010/i-really-wanna-read-one-where-hamilton-drops-to) on hamiltonprompts and it's part of my ongoing goal to remind everyone that hamilton giving head is a genre in of itself.
> 
> other possibly relevant notes:  
> \- no outright eliza/laurens because i thoroughly believe that laurens is gay and wanted that reflected here.   
> \- i don't know where this fits in miranda canon. eliza isn't pregnant. it's not the wedding night. shh, work with me.

Eliza sits down at Alexander’s desk with her shoulders straightened and her head tipped back slightly, watching him from where he stands on the other side of the room.

There’s a darkness and a hunger in his eyes that Eliza’s only recognized once or twice before - the first time when they had danced together at the ball where they met, the second not long after on their wedding night before he kissed her throat - and Eliza suppresses a shudder.

The quiet ushers a charge into the air, and Alexander’s friend (or, that’s how he’d been described – Eliza met him at the wedding briefly, but circumstances had not allowed them any privacy) now hovers in the doorway before he grips the knob and pulls it shut. Eliza knows the man’s name to be Laurens. Eliza knows he’s the only other person in the world Alexander gets so heated about.

Alex steps across the room, glancing over his shoulder at John Laurens for a brief moment before kneeling in front of Eliza and resting his hands on the skirt of her dress. She smiles at him - she doesn’t know how not to be endeared by the affections in his gaze - and reaches up to slowly push her hair over her shoulders before she cups his face in her hands. “Alexander,” she says, enjoying the way his name feels on her tongue. He sits up slightly to kiss her then, only lightly touching her lips before his hands sneak beneath her skirts.

Eliza sighs and leans back, gripping the arms of the chair as Alexander spends a short moment getting her undergarments down her legs. She might not have dressed so commonly if she had been told of Alex’s plans earlier, but she has no complaints. Her gaze flickers to Laurens for a moment, whose teeth are pressed into his bottom lip. He keeps his folded in front of his legs, crossed at the knee, and gives no other indication of reaction.

Both Eliza and Laurens give sharp, uneven breaths as Alex dips his head between Eliza’s legs. She tugs up her skirts hastily, though they still cover enough that the exposure doesn’t feel so indecent. Her heart pounds and thrums through her temples as Alex uses his tongue against her clit, sucking gently and rolling circles over the sensitive spot before he shifts back, licks from her opening and up again.

Eliza doesn’t think of Laurens again for a few moments, when she opens her eyes again to reach for Alexander’s hair. He’s kept it down for her, bless his thoughtfulness, and she grips it with ease as Alex draws his face closer against her again, working his tongue faster and harder. Laurens has shifted now, leaning back against the wall beside the door with his legs spread and his hands gripping his thighs. He isn’t looking at her, but instead Alex’s back, and she has a brief moment of wonder whether John Laurens is imagining her husband providing him with the same favors.

It isn’t something that disgusts her by any means - she pulls Alex’s hair and he draws back, sucking in a hard breath before murmuring her name against her bare thigh.

“Mr. Laurens,” she finds herself saying, her voice tighter and more breathless than she expected. “Would you have Alexander?”

Alex sits back slightly now, pulling his head from between Eliza’s thighs to gaze at her. His eyebrows are knitted together just enough that Eliza registers his confusion, and he licks his lips - wet and shiny with it, Eliza notes - as he watches her.

“Go on,” she says to him, letting go of the hand in his hair and lightly dragging her fingers across his cheek. He leans into her touch. She trusts him more than she ever thought was even imaginable, and her cheeks flush with the sudden intrusiveness of the thought of him kneeling in front of that man.

Alexander doesn’t say anything - neither does Laurens, whose expression has stiffened slightly along with his posture - but he looks up at Eliza with expectedness.

“Go on,” she repeats, and he rises to his feet and kisses her in the chair before turning to face Laurens.

Eliza watches Laurens’ expression immediately shift, the tension easing from the way he stands. Eliza hikes up her skirts, unnoticed by her husband and this man, another soldier - someone she may not ever know quite well - and lets her fingers replace the heat of Alexander’s tongue.

Her hand is a poor substitute, but she watches steadily as Alex approaches Laurens and reaches out to stroke his jaw. From that, they kiss. She recognizes the tenderness, feels a slight shift in her belly that might be skin to jealousy but makes her body react with a flip and twist that isn’t quite the same. 

The kiss develops, and Eliza watches as Alexander undoes the belt around Laurens’ waist and then works the casual trousers Laurens’ wears down to his thighs. He drops to his knees again. There is less finesse in the way he does it in front of Laurens, perhaps less of a sense of formality, and Eliza strokes herself as Alex takes Laurens’ hardness in his mouth.

Eliza doesn’t doubt her husband’s attraction to this man - to men, in general, though he had never used those exact words - and she understands why there might be relief in him kneeling and using his mouth in such a way. The pressure of sex had different indicators and stressors than the pressure of war. She can only imagine how such entanglements develop - away from home, away from family, away from the choking hazards of societal normality.

John Laurens is quiet as Alex sucks on the tip of his cock. He occasionally takes in deep breaths, or shakes his head, or attempts to desperately cling to the walls. For reasons Eliza can’t quite fathom, he doesn’t reach for Alexander’s hair. Alex seems more in control with Laurens, hands resting on Laurens’ hips and small hums coming from Alex’s mouth when they are deemed appropriate.

Eliza circles her clit faster - and she can tell Laurens is losing his sense of control as well from the way his hips roll forward and how his breathing comes in harsh, uneven gasps - and clings to the desperate feeling that hung in her chest and legs and head before she shudders and comes, collapsing back against the heavy chair and laughing to herself.

When she opens her eyes again, both men are standing and Laurens has his hand tucked into Alex’s breeches, bringing him off with a swiftness from the way Alex’s face twists and he then grabs Laurens’ arm before giving a full-body shiver and a long moan.

The three spend the next few moments catching their breath, adjusting their clothing and then Eliza says, “I can certainly see where this interest came from, Alexander.”

Alex looks at her at first, mouth open and face slightly flushed, and then he laughs, and Laurens laughs as well, ducking his head but grinning at Alex with what Eliza could only describe as stars in his eyes.

It’s easily worth it.


End file.
